Matarla no es opción
by Dazmar
Summary: Sesshomaru reflexiona a cerca de lo que siente por Kagome. Una lucha interna intentando negar que estaba enamorado de una humana, y que, según él, había caído tan bajo como su padre y su medio hermano.


**"Por tus venas corre una sangre inmunda, y esa sangre te acerca a los humanos lo quieras o no. Mis ojos se niegan rotundamente a ponerse encima de una criatura tan innoble" - Sesshomaru**

* * *

Matarla no es opción

El ser humano era una criatura innoble y débil, esa especie no merecía mi respeto ni debilidad. Fue una mujer humana la que envió a mi padre a la tumba. Él quedó embelesado por su efímera belleza, y por un amor igual de perecedero, pero, aun así, lo dejó todo de lado con tal de salvarla, incluyendo su propia vida. La debilidad es contagiosa, me dije. Todos los hombres y mujeres eran veneno, me di cuenta. Y durante mucho tiempo, eso era lo único en que creía, hasta que la conocí a ella.

Kagome, el nombre que Inuyasha gritó cuando estuve a punto de matar a su compañera. Ella no era mi objetivo, lo era Inuyasha, pero el mero pensamiento de matar aquella chica me llenaba de satisfacción. No soportaba su valentía. Se atrevió a enfrentarme, a mí, a Sesshomaru, un demonio que podía acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando el medio demonio me cortó el brazo, junto con la humillación, hizo burbujear mi sangre y el deseo de venganza hacia él era abismal e indómito. Pero de nuevo, la chica de ropa extraña intervino, me disparó sus flechas purificadoras, aunque estas no eran ninguna amenaza para mí. Kagome podría haber muerto con su adorado Inuyasha, sin embargo, en el último momento… vacilé. Ojalá la hubiera matado aquel día, el siguiente o el otro, realmente no importaba el momento, sólo terminar lo empezado. Si ella no existiera, no me encontraría en esta situación.

Como ya había hecho en más de una ocasión, traje un regalo a Rin, ella lo recibió con alegría. Pensaba irme después de eso. No obstante, los acontecimientos dieron un giro lamentable. Ahora estoy en el bosque, en compañía de la sacerdotisa Kagome.

—Bueno, pues —dice, contenta—, esta era la última hierba, gracias por la ayuda, Sesshomaru.

Yo no respondo, le estoy dando la espalda, finjo estar atento a los posibles peligros del bosque, pero ya hace rato que no siento ningún olor que no sea el de la vegetación, los animales, y obviamente, el aroma de la muchacha. Pasa por delante de mí y mientras camina me dice que ya es hora de volver al pueblo. Yo la sigo manteniendo una distancia prudente. Sé que todavía me tiene miedo, no importa lo mucho que intente esconderlo, puedo oler todas sus emociones. Y aunque perdiese el sentido del olfato, ella era tan fácil de leer… Es en momentos como este en los que recuerdo porque hago todo esto. Aunque sólo fue una vez, Kagome me deseó: la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos me pedían anhelantes que la tocara. Me sentí de alguna manera complacido, sentimiento que fue sustituido por la decepción, pues apareció Inuyasha y ella se fue corriendo a sus brazos.

—Sacerdotisa —la llamo.

Ella se para y se voltea a verme, llego hasta ella en pocos pasos. Durante unos segundos sólo la miro, ella está nerviosa, mira de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer.

—Dime —me responde, intentando no titubear, pero la incertidumbre en su voz es evidente.

Lo único que quiero es que no finja que no estoy aquí, al fin y al cabo, yo soy un demonio muy poderoso y ella, siendo humana, me debe respeto. Entrecierro los ojos. Sé también, que no puedo decirle eso, ella es de esas mujeres que se alteran por cualquier cosa, de modo que opto por la ambigüedad.

—No es nada, caminemos juntos.

No le doy la oportunidad de contradecirme, vuelvo a avanzar y ella acata mi orden. Se acerca más a mí y su dulce olor me envuelve. No cruzamos otra palabra durante todo el camino, y yo se lo agradezco, la conversación forzada y sin sentido me parece de lo más fastidioso.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, ella se despide de mí con una sonrisa, y con el cesto lleno de hierbas se va hacia su cabaña. Me quedo allí parado, viendo cómo se aleja. Me siento idiota, una simple mujer humana no podía hacerme sentir de aquella manera: confuso, extraño, anhelante de su atención. Me enfurece, su corazón pertenece a Inuyasha. Una ráfaga de viento hace ondear mi cabello. Nunca será mía, es decir, todos mis intentos serán en vano. Entonces, un pensamiento fugaz cruza por mi mente: basta con matarla. Pero tan rápido como aparece, se va. Ya no soy como antes, sé que la culpabilidad y la tristeza me perseguirían.

Me alejo del pueblo de los hombres y me adentro en el bosque, haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darme la vuelta y mirarla por última vez aquel día.

Mi orgullo como demonio está por los suelos. ¿Cómo es posible que esté siendo doblegado por una mujer humana? ¿Acaso quiero terminar como mi padre? O incluso como Inuyasha, prisionero en un árbol durante cincuenta años. No. Yo no acabaré como ninguno de ellos. No volveré a caer ante los encantos de la muerte prematura. De hacerlo, me enfrento a mi perdición.

El viento sopla, y el aroma de Kagome vuelve a mí. Condenada humana. Dejo de caminar y me doy la vuelta. Está lejos, pero puedo diferenciar los colores de su kimono. De nuevo, siento esa atracción. Mis ojos dorados no pueden dejar de mirarla, ignorando lo que mi mente les ordena. Es mi corazón, rara vez latente, el que manda cuando se trata de ella. Todo su ser, me ha cautivado y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Este sentimiento era demasiado inoportuno y tardío. Sin embargo, en contra de mi voluntad, hago el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Ya soy adicto a ella, pero si se trata de un ser tan puro y bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo.

* * *

 _ **Esta fue mi primera fantasía con Sesshomaru y Kagome, que después de derrotar a Naraku, el hermoso Sesshomaru vea que sin darse cuenta desarrolló sentimientos por Kagome (una puede soñar, más si tienes nueve años, ya que yo veía Inuyasha con esa edad).**_

 _ **No me quiero poner sentimental, porque no es mi estilo, pero tenía que escribir algo sobre este anime. Fue el primer anime que vi y el que marcó mi infancia.**_


End file.
